Monomeric HIV-1 gp120 exterior envelope glycoproteins have failed to efficiently elicit neutralizing antibodies. We have therefore attempted to reconstitute the trimeric native g120 structure as solid phase proteoliposomes (PLs) containing HIV envelope glycoproteins (EnvPLs). This study characterizes the native trimeric structure of the glycoproteins in a lipid bilayer environment.